Music Class
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Dia, seorang pianis berbakat. Dia, yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Dia, sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia, seorang yang kucintai. Dan kini, dia mendua. Mendua? Dengan pria, pula? Astaga, kemanakah akal sehatnya? ONESHOT! Slight PrusHung. Klise sekali. Don't like don't read!


**Rheyna** : Cerita lepas dari Vampire Saga? Reborn! Wauw, itu fic gimana kabarnya ya? #plak

Sebelum baca, saya beritahukan bahwa semuanya adalah Eliza's PoV.

Pairing : Seperti yang bisa anda duga, AustriaxHungary. Hints of (just hints!) PrussiaxAustria. Ini hanyalah cerita lepas, bukan petunjuk dari pairing yang bakal muncul di fic induknya.

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

><p>Elizabeta Hédérvary, namaku. Seorang gadis berdarah Hungaria. Seorang fujoshi andal yang pandai beladiri menggunakan teflon –yeah, aku tahu kalau teflon itu bukan senjata yang umum-. Seorang perempuan yang sangat <em>not-woman-mannered<em>, bahkan dulu aku mengira kalau aku ini seorang laki-laki. Haha, konyol bukan? Tentu tidak. Aku ini tomboy, sangat tomboy. Kalau saja bukan karena rambut cokelat panjang bergelombang dan bunga yang kusematkan di rambutku ini, bisa saja orang mengiraku laki-laki. Oh, tentu saja. Aku tahu hanya orang kelewat bodoh yang akan mengiraku sebagai seorang laki-laki meskipun atribut yang kusebutkan tadi tak kukenakan. Untungnya, bergabung dengan klub tata boga membuatku merasa lebih… cewek. Lagipula, apa gunanya teflon bila tak dimanfaatkan di atas kompor?

Banyak orang yang mengatakan aku cantik –kuakui, itu terasa lebih baik daripada orang mengatakan aku tomboy-. Banyak laki-laki yang mengerling setiap aku lewat. Namun tak ada yang pernah benar-benar menarik perhatianku sepenuhnya –itu dulu, setidaknya-. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku fujoshi, kan? Tapi bukan berarti itu membuatku tidak menyukai laki-laki. Aku bukan seorang yang terkontaminasi 'yuri'. Aku tertarik pada laki-laki. Dan kini, aku tertarik pada seseorang.

Tertarik pada seseorang. Kini aku menyukai seseorang. Ia –orang yang kusukai- orang yang hebat, tampan, dan berwibawa. Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya –sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kata 'suka' dan 'tertarik'?-. Tapi aku senang karena aku mengatakannya berulang kali. Orang itu, orang yang sudah membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat saat pertama kali melihatnya, bahkan hingga saat ini, saat dimana aku sedang menjalani proses pendekatan padanya.

Ah, ingin rasanya aku punya kisah romansa seindah Viet. Berdua dengan Thai-nya tercinta. Tak ada yang memisahkan. Sungguh serasi, sungguh romantis. Atau seperti Nesia. Bagaimana rasanya diperebutkan oleh dua orang laki-laki keren nan tampan? Tanyakan pada gadis Melayu itu. Atau mungkin seperti Natalya. Kau mungkin bertanya bagaimana bisa aku iri pada Natalya. Bukan, bukan karena usaha kerasnya dalam 'meraih' sang kakak. Bukan. Tapi karena ada Toris. Toris Laurinaitis. Pemuda Lithuania yang baik hati dan ramah itu selalu menerima Natalya apa adanya. Ia juga sering menghibur Natalya saat ia ditolak oleh Ivan. Apa yang membuatku heran adalah kenapa Natalya tidak meng-imprint –oh maaf, Natalya kan bukan werewolf- maksudku, tidak menyukai Toris.

Tapi orang yang kusukai ini berbeda dengan mereka. Dingin, namun ramah. Berwibawa namun tampan. Seorang murid kelas lain yang seangkatan denganku. Pintar dalam hal akademik maupun non-akademik. Mahir memainkan piano. Mahir berpidato. Mahir membuat orang sepertiku tertarik bahkan dalam pandangan pertama. Mahir…

Sret.

Mahir membuatku langsung terpana tak berdaya bahkan hanya dengan berada seruangan yang sama dengannya.

Ya, orang yang barusan lewat itu. Yang membuatku terdiam sejenak dengan mulut terbuka itu, yang bisa-bisanya membuat jantungku sakit saking cepatnya bergerak. Orang itu. Dengan mariazell-nya yang khas, rambut auburn indah, dan mata violet yang sungguh membuatku betah untuk menatapnya.

Ya, orang itu.

Roderich Edelstein

* * *

><p>Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

Music Class © Rheyna Rosevelt

WARNING!

Typo(s), OOC, OC, AU, klise (maybe. it's up to you), Gilbert tortured (?), hints of yaoi. I've warn you.

Don't like? Don't read!

We need review, not flame.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah," Roderich Edelstein, sang ketua klub musik berdeham di depan. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan, memastikan semuanya hadir kecuali yang sudah meminta ijin dan ada keterangan . Ia mengernyit ke arah pria albino bermata sewarna rubi yang tengah duduk setengah tertidur sambil malas-malasan.<p>

Roderich berdeham sekali lagi, "Gilbert Beildschmidt, bisakah kau bersikap sopan di dalam ruangan?"

Aku mendengus sambil menatap pria albino tadi yang duduk persis di sebelahku, "Gil, Gilbert! Bangun, hoi! Kau diperhatikan ketua, tahu!"

Oh, aku belum bilang ya kalau aku juga mengikuti klub musik sebagai ajang pendekatanku pada pemuda ini?

Orang yang dipanggil Gilbert itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Biar saja, Eli. Memangnya, apa masalahku?"

Wajahku merona karena ia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku –ya, Gilbert Beildschmidt dan Roderich Edelstein adalah teman masa kecilku-. Aku berbisik sekali lagi, menyadari si pemuda berdarah Austria yang ada di depan ruangan sudah mulai menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan kubunuh-kau-dengan-nada-Chopin-ku, "Gil, bangun. Ketua bisa marah…"

"Paling-paling marahnya dengan bikin tuli orang pakai Chopin. Dasar ketua nggak awesome."

Oke, itu usaha terakhirku. Roderich –yang kupanggil ketua- sudah memerah wajahnya, pertanda menahan luapan kemarahan. Aku harus segera bertindak. Kalau Roderich sampai mengamuk, hancur sudah hari Senin yang membahagiakan ini. Mau tak mau, frypan-ku harus turun tangan.

BUK.

"Terima kasih, Hédérvary," Roderich tersenyum manis padaku (hanya padaku, kuingatkan kalian!). Aku balas tersenyum sambil tangan kananku mengembalikan frypan-ku lagi ke dalam tas. Gilbert? Pingsan di ujung ruangan. Peduli amat apakah dia masih bernapas atau tidak.

"Nah," kata Roderich lagi, "Materi hari ini, kita tidak akan belajar memainkan Chopin. ("Tentu saja! Kita sudah mencobanya sepuluh kali!" teriak anggota klub lainnya) Tapi kita akan membuat lagu kreasi kita sendiri. Dalam waktu satu setengah jam, kuharap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya. Kita anggap Beildschmidt absen. Baik, kita mulai dari sekarang."

Dan sedetik kemudian, ruangan dipenuhi dengan nada patah-patah dari belasan piano yang berjejer dengan rapi.

* * *

><p>"Hédérvary, kau sudah selesai membuat not solmisasi-nya?"<p>

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dari selembar kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatianku. Mata hijauku bertemu dengan mata violetnya. Membuat jantungku berdegup lagi.

"I-iya, Edelstein-san…"

Dan aku berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya, padahal aku masih memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya?

"Bagus. Bisa kulihat?"

Dengan malu-malu aku menyerahkan selembar kertas bercoretkan not-not balok dan nada solmisasi. Roderich menatapya cukup lama, lalu tersenyum.

"Karya yang indah, Hédérvary. Indah, melodis. Akan kau namai apa nada buatanmu ini?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, berusaha memanggil tuan ide. Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan sebuah kata yang sudah terpatri jelas di pikiranku, aku menjawab pertanyaan Roderich dengan semangat.

"I love before V!"

Alis Roderich yang masih normal –dalam artian tidak setebal milik Arthur- terangkat.

"'I love before V?' Maksudnya?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Ya 'I love before V'! Artinya rahasia!" Aku terkikik melihat raut wajahnya yang kebingungan.

"Baiklah…" Roderich merespon, "kepada siapa kau persembahkan lagu ini?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" aku balas bertanya secara refleks.

Roderich mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya penasaran. Sepertinya lagumu ini untuk seseorang yang kau sayangi…"

"Untuk seseorang," aku menyeringai kecil. Ia mengangkat alisnya lagi. "Memang benar, untuk seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanyanya, berusaha mencari tahu.

"Privat." kataku pendek.

"Sebegitu pentingnyakah orang itu bagimu, sehingga kau mempersembahkan karyamu ini padanya?" tanya Roderich lagi. Alisnya sedikit mengenyit, menandakan ia tidak terlalu suka dengan inti pembicaraan kami.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Lalu senyum samar muncul di wajahku.

"Sangat. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpanya."

Uh, oh. Aku tak tak tahu apaah aku telah mengatakan hal yang salah. Alis Roderich menyatu tanda ia tak suka.

"Begitu?"

Dan aku terkejut mendapati nada sinis dalam ucapannya. Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Ia bals menatapku dengan pandangan marah.

"Roderich, kenapa?"

Aku memanggilnya dengan namanya. Ia hanya mendengus, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya sambil berlalu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ia berjalan mendekati Ludwig, adik Gilbert, yang juga sedang mengaransemen sebuah lagu. Mereka berbincang sejenak. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, mencerna maksud dari perkataan sang maniak Chopin itu.

* * *

><p>"Hei," Sey membuka pembicaraan begitu aku dan anggota "Fujodanshi Club" lainnya berkumpul di kafetaria, "Apa ada yang tahu Roderich kenapa? Ia jadi pemarah sekali seharian ini."<p>

Aku menyetop sesendok parfait yang hendak masuk ke mulutku. Yang lainnya saling manatap kebingungan.

"Aku baru tahu," Bella menyuapkan sesendok kue cokelat ke dalam mulutnya, "Yang lain ada yang tahu?"

"Lagi dapet kali, makanya sensi gitu." jawab Natalya cuek, dan sukses mendapatkan getokan dari kakaknya, Yekaterina.

"Nat, Roderich itu cowok," Mei-Mei tertawa garing. Yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Eliza?" tanya Yekaterina sambil tersenyum miring ke arahku. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, biarpun rona merah perlahan muncul di wajahku.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bercanda," kata Viet pelan, "Kami tahu kalau kau menyukainya, jadinya kami tak tega mengambil foto-foto PrusAus, GerAus, atau AusSwiss untuk dokumentasi, biarpun itu memang benar adanya."

"Viet," tegur Nesia pelan.

"Lho, itu memang benar, kok." jawab Viet cuek. Ia kembali memakan rotinya.

"Eh, aku tak tahu apapun," kataku sedikit sangsi, lalu melanjutkan makan. Sementara Lilli yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Roderich memang dari tadi marah-marah terus," kata adik Vash itu, suaranya cukup pelan hingga yang lainnya harus mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bisa mendengarkan, "Waktu pertemuan klub musik tadi, dia tampak marah. Aku juga bingung kenapa."

Semuanya manggut-manggut. Aku tertegun. Memang, murid perempuan yang ikut klub musik ada tiga orang. Aku, Lilli, dan Bella. Cukup hebat juga si gadis Liechtenstein bisa mengingat hal tersebut. Aku saja sudah nyaris lupa.

"Ah!" Bella sedikit memekik, "Aku ingat! Saat membuat lagu tadi, ia sempat mendekati Ludwig dan ngobrol dengannya, kan? Aku ada di depan Ludwig dan tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka!"

Semuanya kini berganti menatap si maniak cokelat.

"Mereka membicarakan apa?" tanya Kiku tertarik.

"Kekasih."

Hening.

.

.

.

"Hah?" Baru setelah pulih dari shock, semua berseru serempak, "Kekasih?"

"Iya," Bella dengan tenang mulai menyantap es krim cokelat, "Pertamanya mereka membicarakan Feliciano, lalu entah kenapa berlanjut dengan Ludwig menanyakan tentang Roderich sendiri."

"Tentang Roderich sendiri?" Nesia mengernyit.

"Dia menanyakan tentang kekasih Ludwig sendiri, mungkin." tebak Sey.

Bella menyeringai, "Memang begitu."

Hening lagi.

.

.

.

"Haaah?"

Aku ternganga lebar, antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. Kulihat semuanya juga bereaksi sama, meskipun tidak separah diriku. Bella malah mengaduk es krim denga santainya, seolah kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi tidak menimbulkan euforia besar seperti ini.

"A-apa jawabannya?" tanyaku tergagap. Bella memandangku sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Roderich jawab, kalau ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang ia sukai." Bella memandang sekeliling, "Aku tak tahu siapa yang dia maksud, kalau kau mau bertanya tentang itu, Eliza."

Aku terdiam. Tanganku mengepal, agak basah karena keringat. Mataku tiba-tiba basah. Teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah," Bella melanjutkan, "Bukannya mau memicu kecemburuanmu atau apa, Eliza, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja."

Semuanya terdiam, giliran menatapku.

"Katakan." aku berkata dengan suara serak. Khawatir. Ya, perasaanku kini khawatir. Khawatir bila ternyata orang yang kusukai ternyata menyukai orang lain. Cemas. Khawatir. Dan cemburu. Ada rasa cemburu perlahan muncul.

"Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Roderich mendatangi Gilbert dan membantunya menuju UKS."

Deg.

Dan detik berikutnya, Natalya menyangga tubuhku yang mendadak terasa sangat ringan.

* * *

><p>"…liza…"<p>

"Eliza…"

Aku membuka mataku begitu mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal ini. Suara ini, suara merdu ini. Perlahan, setelah menyesuaikan mata dengan cahaya yang terlampau terang, aku menelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum samar.

"Roderich,"

Roderich tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepalaku, "Dasar kau ini. Ngapain pakai acara pingsan-pingsanan segala, hah? Aku jadi khawatir, tahu! Untung saja Gilbert sudah pulih…"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Roderich, mataku kembali melebar. Aku bertanya degan suara serak tertahan. Oh, Tuhan. Apakah benar wanita itu paling lemah dengan yang namanya cinta dan kasih sayang?

"Kau... hubungan apa yang ada antara kau dan Gilbert?"

Hening lagi. Aku mulai bosan. Sudah tiga kali keheningan menerpaku.

"Kami hanya sebatas sahabat…"

Aku mulai merasa kesal dengan air mata yang merebak. Apa-apaan ini? Elizabeta Hédérvary, kau ini perempuan yang tegar! Kau ini perempuan yang kuat! Masa' hanya dengan kejadian seperti ini saja kau menangis?

"Sebatas sahabat?"

Rupanya Roderich menyadari nada tersinggung dalam suaraku. Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sebatas sahabat', Eli?"

"Siapa 'orang yang kusukai' itu, Roderich?"

Hening lagi. Ingin sekali aku menampar keheningan itu dengan frypan-ku.

"Ahahaha, maksudmu apa?" tanya Roderich sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang –tentu saja- tidak gatal.

"Aku tahu percakapanmu dengan Ludwig saat pertemuan klub musik tadi pagi," kataku sigkat. Senyum Roderich perlahan memudar dan tangannya bergerak turun, "Kau bilang kau menyukai seseorang. Siapa dia?"

Bersamaan dengan mulutku yang menutup, pintu UKS terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut perak masuk dengan sangat 'awesome'-nya.

"Yo! Roddy, aku yang awesome ini datang! Eh, Eli sudah bangun?"

Tak ada yang merespon. Aku tercekat. Gilbert memanggil Roderich dengan panggilan 'Roddy'? Jelas itu adalah panggilan sayang. Aku sendiri tidak pernah memakai panggilan seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa Gilbert…

Roderich menghela napas dan menatap Gilbert, "Bisakah kau diam, Obaka-san? Eli baru bangun dank au malah mengganggunya!"

Aku semakin terdiam. 'Obaka-san'? Apalagi itu? Mereka berdua sudah memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan seperti itu. Mengingatkanku dengan 'suami istri bahagia', Tino dan Berwald.

Hingga tiba-tiba, sebuah ingatan muncul dalam pikiranku.

"_Kami tahu kalau kau menyukainya, jadinya kami tak tega mengambil foto-foto PrusAus, GerAus, atau AusSwiss untuk dokumentasi, biarpun itu memang benar adanya."_

"_Viet,"_

"_Lho, itu memang benar, kok." _

Aku langsung bangkit. Rasa pusing langsung hilang. Roderich sempat menahanku tadi, namun aku balas menatapnya dengan mata merah.

"Eli?" Roderich terkaget, "Kau menangis? Ada apa?"

Gilbert menghampiriku dan ikut menahanku, "Berbaring saja, nona tak awesome. Kau sudah membuat Roddy khawatir setengah mati tahu. Untung saja aku yang awesome ini datang untuk menenangkannya…"

BUK

Gilbert terkapar lagi, untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari, dengan benjolan sebesar bola bekel di dahinya. Aku mengembalikan frypan mautku ke dalam tas, dan berlari pergi. Sudah pukul dua. Seharusnya bel pulang sudah berdentang.

Tak menghiraukan panggilan dari Roderich di belakangku, aku terus berlari. Tak menghiraukan tatapan heran murid-murid lain. Kini tujuanku hanya satu.

Rumah.

Ya, rumah. Bukan dalam artian asrama yang kutinggali bersam Bella dan Lilli. Tapi rumah. Rumahku.

Roderich hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Ia melirik Gilbert yang terkapar dengan keadaan setengah sadar, "Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Obaka-san. Kau terlalu jauh dari peranmu, tahu."

Gilbert hanya tersenyum, "Aku kan juga menyukainya. Kita ini rival. Ingat, Roddy?"

* * *

><p>Aku duduk terdiam di depan bosku, yang menatapku dengan khawatir. Beberapa menit lalu, beliau hanya bisa menghiburku dengan mengelus-elus pundakku sementara aku menangis sesenggukan.<p>

"Elizabeta Hédérvary," kata bosku dengan lembut, "Aku tahu kau ini wanita. Aku tahu kau ini sang personifikasi negara kita, Hungaria. Tapi kenapa hanya gara-gara pria, kau lantas menangis seperti gadis muda?"

Nah, lho. Bahkan bosku malah berlatih mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat dengan berima.

Aku menghapus air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku, "Maaf, bos."

"Apa kau sudah bosan dengan sekolahmu?"

Mata hijauku kini menatap sosok pria tua yang ada di depanku. Ia menatapku dengan sedikit cemas.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak aku masih tetap suka di sekolah ini."

"Sebenarnya, Elizabeta Hédérvary," kata bosku lagi. Aku mengenyit. Sepertinya orang ini sangat suka memanggil orang dengan nama lengkap, "Kau sudah kudaftarkan ke College Gakuen. Bersekolah di sana, dengan negara-negara lainnya."

Aku terdiam. Mata hijauku membelalak lagi. Tunggu, bersekolah di College Gakuen? Bosku pasti sudah gila! Aku tak mengenal siapapun di Gakuen satu itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah personifikasi Afrika dan Amerika Selatan, juga Oceania. Lagipula, terlepas dari masalah utama yang kuhadapi ini, aku merasa sangat betah bersekolah di Heta Gakuen. Rekan-rekanku –sesama fujoshi tentunya- sangat baik padaku. Dua sahabat masa kecilku juga bersekolah disana. Untuk apa aku pindah hanya karena masalah sepele begini?

"Bos, tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?" Aku mencoba bermanis-manis, "Hanya masalah kecil seperti ini, aku tidak perlu…"

"Ini bukan permintaan," suara bosku mulai terdengar tegas, "Bukan, ini perintah."

Terasa seakan-akan Natalya menyiramkan air dari Siberia.

"HAH?" tak sadar, aku menggebrak meja, "Apa-apaan itu? Tidak! Aku menolak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Perintah, kubilang." kata bosku keras kepala.

"Atas dasar apa aku dipindahsekolahkan ke College Gakuen?" kataku menantang, "Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin tetap disini! Aku…"

"Kau terlihat sangat sengsara karena harus bersekolah di Heta Gakuen." kata bosku dengan nada menjelaskan.

"Aku akan lebih sengsara lagi kalau harus berada jauh dari orang yang kusayangi!" teriakku, "Untuk terakhir kalinya kutegaskan, aku tak mau pindah sekolah! Titik!"

Aku langsung menggebrak meja dan berbalik. Berjalan dengan langkah penuh kemarahan menuju pintu kayu tua itu.

"Elizabeta!"

Tak kuhiraukan panggilan dari bosku. Satu-satunya tujuanku saat ini adalah kamarku. Tempat dimana aku bisa menyendiri dan menangis sekuat tenagaku.

* * *

><p>"Pindah?"<p>

Bella hampir saja menyemburkan jusnya begitu aku memberitahunya akan kejadian kemarin. Lilli langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dari seluruh rekanku, memang Lilli yang paling dekat denganku.

"K… kau tidak serius, kan?" tanya Lilli terbata-bata. Aku hanya tersenyum sedih sambil menggeleng.

"Aku serius," kataku dengan nada pahit, "Bosku semakin keras kepala rupanya. Beliau bahkan sekarang sedang mengunjungi College Gakuen. Entah bagaimana nanti kalau aku benar-benar harus sekolah di sana."

"Sahabat lamaku, Wyna, bersekolah disana, Dia anak yang baik, biarpun, agak cuek," Sey menenggak minumannya, "Tapi tetap saja, Eliza, akan berbeda lagi rasanya kalau kau harus meninggalkan kami."

"Tak ada cara lain agar kau tetap bisa berada di sini?" Nesia memandangku dengan tatapan sedih. Aku hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sepasang mata violet memperhatikan kami dari balik pepohonan.

* * *

><p>Aku pulang dengan lesu. Ya, aku sudah menegaskan untuk tidak pulang ke kamarku lagi, tetapi pulang ke rumahku. Aku akan menemui bosku, berusaha sebisa mungkin membujuk orang tua itu agar mau mengenyahkan ide buruk tentang pindah sekolah itu dari dalam otaknya.<p>

Kreeet.

Pagar berwarna merah-putih-hijau itu berderit ketika petugas keamanan membukakannya untukku. Setelah melempar senyum, aku berjalan dengan lebih rileks menuju gedung utama, gedung besar bercat putih, tempat tinggalku selain kamar nomor 56 Heta Gakuen.

"Eh?"

Aku agak kaget melihat sebuah rompi berwarna ungu tersampir di kaitan topi. Milik siapa ini? Perasaan bosku menyukai warna hijau, bukan ungu.

Lebih jauh lagi, aku bertambah keheranan dengan adanya tas berwarna hitam di sofa utama. Tas milik siapa ini? Tas milik bosku memang berwarna hitam, tetapi modelnya tidak seperti ini. Dan lagi, lambing huruf A itu…

Aku menampar diriku sendiri. Sadar, Elizabeta! Mana mungkin 'dia' bertandang ke rumahmu, kan? Untuk apa? Mungkin hanya utusan dari negara Australia.

Ya, kan?

Banyak negara berawalan huruf A di dunia ini. Bukan hanya dia saja.

Mana mungkin dia kesini?

Kan?

Mau tak mau aku harus mengakui kalau dugaan ngaco yang kulontarkan barusan di atas itu salah besar. Setelah mendengarkan suara perdebatan di dalam ruang kerja bosku.

"Apalagi setelah ini?"

Aku mendekati ruang kerja yang cukup luas itu. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Dengan hati-hati, tanpa ingin menimbulkan suara dan ketahuan mengintip, aku membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Pintu itu tak berderit, syukurlah.

"… jadi kumohon sekali lagi, Tuan…"

"Tidak. Saya tetap ingin mendidiknya di College."

Deg.

Itu suaranya. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Itu suara sang personifikasi Austria. Sedang apa dia?

"… Tuan, kumohon…"

"Kenapa kau sangat memaksa?"

"Karena aku mencintainya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

GRADAK

Wajahku yang memerah bertemu dengan lantai batu yang dilapisi karpet sewarna. Dua laki-laki yang tadinya duduk berhadapan kini dengan kaget menatapku yang terjatuh dari pintu kayu tua. Oh, lihatlah apa yang telah pintu itu lakukan. Tak mampu menopang berat badanku yang ringan, dan membiarkanku jatuh tanpa alas. Nasibku memang melas.

"Eh, engg…"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepala.

"Aku… well, kurasa pembicaraan kalian penting, ya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Em… yah… jadi… apa kutinggal saja?"

Dan belum lagi kakiku yang agak sakit itu melangkah, sepasang tangan pucat itu merengkuhku dari belakang.

"Roderi…"

"Tuan," Roderich berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, tidak mempedulikan aku yang agak meronta di pelukannya, "Kuyakinkan anda, aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku akan melindunginya. Tolong biarkan ia tetap bersekolah di Heta Gakuen. Kumohon."

Hening.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Semenit kemudian, bosku menghela napas penjang.

"Baiklah," mata hijaunya menatap kami berdua, "Kalau kalian memang menginginkannya, aku hargai itu. Kuhargai kasih sayang di antara kalian. Tapi tetap saja…"

"Oh!" Roderich berdecak sebal, "Apalagi memangnya? Apa anda masih butuh pembuktian?"

Dan tanpa peringatan, tanpa aba-aba, Roderich mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, dan menyatukan bibir kami.

"Ah! Ro…" seruku kaget, berusaha melepaskan diri, biarpun tubuhku berkehendak lain.

"Ssh. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

Ciuman yang hangat, di depan bosku. Aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi dan membuang segala hal omong kosong berkedok sopan santun itu. Tanganku secara refleks meraih rambutnya, menariknya lebih dekat, memperdalam ciuman.

"Ehm."

Tersentak, aku melepaskannya. Aku menunduk, malu memperlihatkan wajahku yang memerah sempurna layaknya tomat.

"Yah," tampaknya bosku juga memerah karena kelakuan kedua remaja-tapi-personifikasi-negara di depannya, "Apa boleh buat, toh dipaksa seperti apapun kalian juga akan menolak." Orang tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Terserah kalian saja. Elizabeta, kau tak akan kupindah sekolahkan."

Aku bersorak mendengarnya. Roderich menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dulu, ada masalah kecil di luar." si bos merapkan dasinya dan berjalan melewati pintu. Samar-samar aku bisa melihatnya menggelengkan kepala sambil bergumam, 'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang…'

"Roderich!"

Aku menjerit senang dan langsung memeluk pemuda Austria itu dengan kuat. Ia hanya tertawa kecil dan balas memeluk.

"Terima kasih," aku berbisik, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Apapun untukmu, Eli," ia balas berbisik, "_Ich liebe dich._"

"_Ich liebe dich auch, _Roderich."

Dan dengan itu, kedua bibir kami kembali menyatu.

* * *

><p>-OMAKE-<p>

Roderich : "Fujodanshi Club, terima kasih banyak atas kerjasama kalian. Sandiwara kalian bagus sekali. Terutama kalian berdua, Lilli dan Bella."

Gilbert : "Hei, tak ada ucapan terima kasih untukku?"

Roderich : "Apa? Karena kau, nyaris saja rencana kami gagal! Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

Kiku : "Ano… Roderihi-kun, bagaimana dengan bos-nya Hungarii-san?"

Roderich : "Ah, iya. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya atas ketersediannya bergabung dengan kita."

Bella : "Dalam rangka menembak Eliza, kan? Dasar orang Austria, maunya yang mewah-mewah…"

-Fin-

* * *

><p>Rheyna : Aw, sangat klise sekali. Saya bener-bener gak PD untuk publish ini, tapi biarlah.<p>

Kritik dan saran diterima. Silahkan kritik, asal jangan nge-flame atau mem-bash. Remind me of typo juga XD

Dan, disini ada sedikit games, lho.

**Seperti yang anda tahu, nama lagu karya Elizabeta tadi adalah 'I love before V'****. Ada yang tahu apa artinya? Silahkan kirim lewat PM atau review (atau FB juga boleh), dan dua jawaban yang benar plus tepat, masing-masing mendapat penghargaan (?)** **berupa DUA requestnya** **akan dikabulkan. Oh, iya. Requestnya untuk fic Vampire Saga only! #plak  
><strong>

Okeh, kalau begitu saya Rheyna, pamit!


End file.
